


When The Day Met The Night

by witchofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, That's the best way I can phrase it LMAO, Trans Ferdinand von Aegir, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Trans Male Characters, Vaginal Fingering, ye olde sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofstars/pseuds/witchofstars
Summary: "The darkness never felt intimidating or cold until the first night Ferdinand had to leave Hubert's side. What was once familiar felt foreign, and Hubert found himself unable to get much sleep. He would never admit to the amount of times he had to stop himself from reaching through the dark satin sheets of his bed to grasp a warmth that wasn't there."Hubert had always found comfort in darkness, until Ferdinand Von Aegir walked into his life. With him away on a diplomatic mission, Hubert finds himself longing for his comforting light again.





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as he could remember, Hubert found comfort in darkness. While his peers basked in the sun on their days off from class and mingled with one another he preferred seeking refuge in the shade, reading a strategy book or slinking off to conduct business on behalf of Lady Edelgard, concealed from any prying eyes. The darkness granted him a sense of protection, a means of concealing all the parts of himself that were better left undiscovered.

That is, until a meddlesome Imperial nobleman sifted through the darkness and decided to lay beside him. To this day Hubert could not fathom why the eldest son of House Aegir would want to be with someone like him when he could have easily sent a proposal to another noblewoman and had a peaceful life away from the politics of the freshly united Fódlan after the war had ended. Instead he insisted on remaining by his and Edelgard's side, becoming the Prime Minister and left hand of the Emperor herself, all to help realize their dreams of vanquishing Those Who Slither In The Dark. He wanted to walk by Hubert's side as they achieved that dream together, light and dark entwined, neither moving a single step forward without the other.

The darkness never felt intimidating or cold until the first night Ferdinand had to leave Hubert's side. What was once familiar felt foreign, and Hubert found himself unable to get much sleep. He would never admit to the amount of times he had to stop himself from reaching through the dark satin sheets of his bed to grasp a warmth that wasn't there.

He could not wrest his hand from writing letters to Prime Minister Von Aeigr every day. He insisted it was only to maintain detailed updates on how his negotiations with Almyran delegates were coming along, but at the end of each note he would include a question: "Are your quarters comfortable? Do you require any additional provisions? Have you been getting enough rest?"

Ferdinand returned each and every letter without fail. His tone was always far more lighthearted than Hubert's. In Ferdinand's most recent letter, he replied with:

_ "To my dearest Hubert, _

_ Might I be privy to know why you are so insistent on asking for my wellbeing? I have reminded you several times over that the Almyrans are excellent hosts, offering me the level of comfort that is befitting of my noble status. I have naught a thing to complain about, so I assure you I am fine. You say that you only ask out of concern for the mission, but I cannot help but wonder if you also ask because you miss fretting over my affairs in Enbarr? _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ -Ferdinand Von Aegir" _

It took Hubert several days to reply, as Ferdinand's lighthearted question had struck something deep within him. It was a feeling he had thought had been long-dead and buried. He had thought that consuming his life with his duty to serve Lady Edelgard would be enough to fulfill him, but for the first time he felt as though he was missing something, like the final piece of a puzzle or the name of an old, nearly forgotten song.

He never thought he could grow to miss the light in his life.

_ "Ferdinand, _

_ It would be disingenuous to claim that I do not at least partly express my concern out of a desire to ensure your wellbeing is accounted for, considering I obviously cannot be there to tend to it myself. That is all. _

_ -Hubert" _

An express messenger showed up at Hubert's door step the next day to deliver the Prime Minister's reply.

_ "To my beloved Hubert, _

_ Are you implying that you miss me? My word, that is quite possibly the most romantic thing you have ever said. You have not the slightest idea how badly I yearn to take care of you as well. You are always at the forefront of my thoughts. I long to return home soon so that I may show you just how much I miss you.  _

_ Until I see your smiling face again, _

_ -Ferdinand Von Aegir" _

Hubert reread the letter dozens of times over, his heart racing as he pored over every word. He could practically hear Ferdinand's snarky laugh as he playfully teased him in the beginning of the letter. Later that night as Hubert tossed and turned, he dreamt of all the possible ways his beloved could mean by showing him how much he missed him, from soft needy kisses to taking complete control over Hubert, pinning him down and marking his body in searing hot kisses as he claimed him.

Ferdinand really had some nerve to tease him in this way knowing full well Hubert could do nothing about it. He woke up the next morning with the aching need to relieve his hard-on, soaking wet from his lewd dreams. It was in that moment Hubert shakily rose to his feet and shuffled over to his desk. He had a letter to write, and he knew exactly how he would enact his payback.

The following day, Ferdinand was grateful that no one was around to see his cheeks grow hotter than the Valley of Torment upon opening his beloved's latest letter.

_ "Ferdie, _

_ You understand that I struggle to voice my innermost thoughts with great difficulty. Nevertheless I shall try for you and you alone. I do miss you. You have shown me how incredible it feels to bathe in the purest light. I have committed so many questionable deeds that I deserve only to dwell within the darkness, and yet somehow you refuse to give up on me. You reach out your hand every time. I long for that same hand to hold me again, and I wish for it to touch me once more as though I am the most precious thing on this earth. I was a fool to take it for granted. _

_ I will leave you with one last thought. I imagine you showing me how much you miss me, as you previously said. I cannot be certain as to how innocuous or lascivious you meant for the statement to be, but considering that I am fingering myself and wishing it was your hand while I write this letter, I will have you know that I interpreted your message to be the latter. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ -Hubert" _

"Goddess, fuck..." Ferdinand cursed. He hurriedly retreated to his chambers so he could relieve the throbbing ache in his smallclothes. He had some down time before he was due to have tea with the Almyran dignitaries, so he made quick work of removing his trousers and undergarments so he could lie on his bed and rub his clit as he read Hubert's letter over again. When he closed his eyes, his hand became Hubert's, ghosting over Ferdinand's dripping entrance and teasing his hole with fingertips that grew calloused from years of dark spellcasting. He knew Hubert would continue to tease until Ferdinand eventually conceded and plead for him to do more.

_ 'Is this how you planned to show me how much you missed me?' _ He could hear the Hubert that resided in his dreams ask.  _ 'By dripping wet for me to fuck you open?' _

"N-no..." Ferdinand groaned, shakily placing the letter down and reaching his free hand up under his shirt to grope his breast. He envisioned himself grabbing Hubert and swiftly flipping them over so that he was the one on top, guiding his face down Hubert's pale, chiseled body to lap at the precome that spilled from his entrance. He wanted nothing more than to eat Hubert out himself, sliding his tongue in between his folds before thrusting it deep inside him until he made his beloved partner cum in his mouth.

Ferdinand came just from the stimulation on his dick, moaning "Oh fuck, Hubert,  _ Hubert," _ like a prayer.

To Hubert's surprise, the next letter he received contained a summary of the peace talks with the Almyrans. Ferdinand insisted that they went better than anticipated, so well that he would be able to return home a week sooner than planned. No doubt his haste was a direct result of the last letter he had sent; Hubert allowed a dark chuckle to escape from his lips. As he read the news to Edelgard, his voice wavered slightly when he reached the end of the report, where Ferdinand added, "nothing brings me greater happiness than to establish peace beyond our country's borders with your unwavering dedication to motivate me each day, Hubert. I love you more than words or actions could ever show."

Edelgard folded her arms across her chest as Hubert finished reading. "I'm glad that the peace talks went well," she sighed. "With the support of the Almyrans we can boost trade between our nations and revitalize the economy. However, there is one concern that I must address."

Hubert's thin brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it that troubles you, my lady?"

"It has been brought to my attention that we have gone far over the allotted budget for this trip. Would you care to explain why over 1,000 gold was spent on sending express letters between Fódlan and the Almyran border every day for the last fortnight? What news was so pertinent that you and Prime Minister Von Aegir had to send each other every single day, Hubert?"

Hubert's eyes grew wider than a hare that was about to get swept up by a hawk. As he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he stumbled over his words trying to explain himself, he so badly wished he could sink back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ferdinand found himself instinctively reaching for Hubert without thinking, driven purely by the need to close the dreadful distance between them and touch him. Hubert stood from the table to meet him halfway, bodies colliding once again but gentler than when they reunited that morning. Hubert melted into his embrace, kissing him slowly, savoring the feeling of Ferdinand's soft lips. He cradled Ferdinand's face with his hands, then slid them further back to weave through the man's beautiful auburn locks. "Oh, how I missed you," Ferdinand sighed against Hubert's lips, only to tremble when Hubert pulled back and chuckled into his ear.
> 
> "Would you care to show me exactly how much you missed me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love and positive feedback on this oneshot! I was inspired to write a follow-up/epilogue chapter, partially inspired by @dilfenYagami's beautiful fanart: https://twitter.com/dilfenYagami/status/1159566085559136276?s=09
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and if you like my content please follow me on twitter @AstralAtelier!

Ferdinand would never forget the day he returned to Embarr after the success of his first diplomatic mission in Almyra. The trip was agonizingly long; he could remember gripping the reins of his horse anxiously, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, anxious to return home to the one thing that brought him more happiness above all else. He would never forget how each minute felt like months had passed until he finally saw the peak of the Imperial palace on the horizon. He would never forget the way he cried out in relief and commanded his horse to gallop as fast as he could, zipping past his own caravan to arrive at their destination first.

He would never forget the sight of Hubert standing by the palace doors, and how his heart beat so loudly in his chest when their eyes met he thought it might burst.

The next thing he knew he was off his horse and running to Hubert's side until he crashed into his chest. He could hear Hubert say _ something, _undoubtedly chiding his overzealous actions, but all he could hear was the erratic pulse of the other man's heartbeat as he wrapped him in a tight embrace. He had so much he wanted to say, but the sudden lump that formed in his throat and the feeling of Hubert's hand tenderly stroking his long hair rendered him speechless. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face; he had wished to feel that tenderness for so long that finally receiving it overwhelmed him.

"Ferdinand, why on earth are you _ crying? _" Hubert asked. Ferdinand could hear the stinging pain in his voice. "Are you hurt? Was there something that I-"

"N-no!" Ferdinand stammered through the tears, chuckling weakly. "Heavens no, I am alright. I am not unhappy, Hubert. Quite the opposite in fact!" He reached his hand up to brush back the dark locks that obscured Hubert's eye and smooth over his thin brow as if he were ironing out the creases that framed his concerned expression. "Believe me, these are happy tears. I am so elated to see you again."

Conversely, Hubert would never forget how the morning sun brought out the flecks of gold in Ferdinand's amber irises and reflected the flash of his radiant smile before he leaned in to meet Hubert's lips with his own.

* * *

Ferdinand never felt more grateful that the nature of their duties required that he and Hubert work closely together, which meant that they attended most meetings together. Otherwise, having to rip himself from Hubert's side once again for the rest of the day would have been far too agonizing to bear. They spent hours negotiating how the Empire should move forward with opening trade between Almyra, and both Edelgard and Byleth quelled the inevitable bickering that ensued as Hubert and Ferdinand disagreed with about half of what the other said. She couldn't help but grin as she mediated their squabble and said, "Pardon the tangent but I cannot help but recall that this is just like old times, when we were students at the monastery. Would you not say the same, my teacher?"

Byleth nodded wordlessly, and as she returned Edelgard's smile she gently squeezed the Emperor's hand with her own.

"We always did cause a ruckus, didn't we?" Ferdinand mused, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind his ear as he thought back on those formative years. Most days they were painful to look back on, the ghosts of the students he had once called friends haunted his memories, but Ferdinand seldom dwelled on them for too long. He couldn't, not when there was so much needed to be done and an entire country depending on them. He did not regret this path he chose, despite all the hardships it brought. He wanted nothing more than to see a new era of peace in Fódlan, free of corruption and needless cruelty. Hubert may have sought out that goal using more underhanded tactics, and the two bumped heads over that and their values of nobility the most; but somehow, they were able to grow to respect each other and that respect blossomed into trust, and from there something far deeper than either of them could have imagined.

Ferdinand reached for Hubert's hand as well, grazing the cool flesh with his fingertips as a silent invitation to hold him. Hubert promptly retracted his hand and slipped it underneath the table and sneered. "You were a fool then and an even more insufferable fool now. That will never change."

Ferdinand stifled a chuckle when he felt Hubert squeeze his thigh under the table. "And you are insufferable as ever, _ Hubie. _" Ferdinand said with a playful eyeroll, sliding his hand over Hubert's and squeezing it tightly.

* * *

Hubert treated Ferdinand to his favorite tea later that evening. Although he loathed the taste, he could suck it up and take a sip if only for the satisfaction that his partner's delighted smile gave him when he brought the cup to his lips. "You needn't have put yourself through the trouble to procure my favorite tea," Ferdinand insisted, looking sheepishly at his teacup. 

Hubert waved his hand while he sipped the tea as if to dispel Ferdinand's protesting. "I won't have any of that. I am aware that I did not _ have _ to do it, I did it because I _ wanted _ to."

Ferdinand felt his cheeks warm up when he looked up and noticed Hubert was staring intently at him as though he were meticulously picking apart every aspect of him, like a predator calculating the perfect time to strike its prey.

"Hubert, are you attempting to seduce me over tea?"

_ "Am I?" _The Minister goaded, flashing a wicked grin. Ferdinand felt his blush spread to the tips of his ears. "Is it wise to call it an attempt if it is working?"

The moonlight filtered through the window and cast shadows on Hubert's face as he continued to sip his tea, so infuriatingly calm and collected. His beauty is almost unnatural, yet so refined and noble. Ferdinand faintly wondered if he was hallucinating this view.

Ferdinand found himself instinctively reaching for Hubert without thinking, driven purely by the need to close the dreadful distance between them and touch him. Hubert stood from the table to meet him halfway, bodies colliding once again but gentler than when they reunited that morning. Hubert melted into his embrace, kissing him slowly, savoring the feeling of Ferdinand's soft lips. He cradled Ferdinand's face with his hands, then slid them further back to weave through the man's beautiful auburn locks. "Oh, how I missed you," Ferdinand sighed against Hubert's lips, only to tremble when Hubert pulled back and chuckled into his ear.

"Would you care to show me exactly how much you missed me?" He murmured. He gave another satisfied chortle when he felt Ferdinand push him backwards until they fell into their bed.

"Using my own words against me, hmm?" Ferdinand hissed back, taking advantage of his position on top of Hubert by pinning his hands back and grinding his hips down against the man.

"Only to get what I have craved and waited patiently all day long for," Hubert gasped, buckling underneath him. "I want you, Ferdinand Von Aegir."

With those words, Ferdinand is gone. He silenced Hubert with a fierce kiss while his hands raced to unbutton his jacket. Once he popped the collar buttons off he slid down and nipped at the sensitive skin. Hubert tried to reach down and pull Ferdinand's hair, only to be met with Ferdinand swiftly pinning them back up over his head. "Hold still for me," he warned, "or I may just stop here for the night."

Ferdinand bit down at the junction between Hubert's neck and collarbone, making him choke out a quiet plea to _ keep going, don't stop _. Hubert was just unraveling Ferdinand minutes ago but now he felt the other man tug at his strings and watch him come undone before his eyes, those eyes that were so bright and full of sunshine Hubert swore he could illuminate a room with one look.

Those same eyes met Hubert's in pure adoration before they fluttered shut, focusing his attention on marking up Hubert's neck. Ferdinand used the hand that wasn't pinning the man down to slide underneath Hubert's trousers and stroke him through the thin fabric of his smallclothes, which already started to feel damp. "We have barely started and already you are positively wet." Ferdinand mused, humming into Hubert's neck.

"I cannot help myself," Hubert panted, rocking his hips up to try and get more friction to relieve the throbbing ache between his legs. "Ferdie, please…"

"Please _ what? _Or are you already too far gone to use your words?"

"Please-_ ah! _" Ferdinand cut Hubert off by sucking a new bruise into his neck, just above the line of his collar. He used what little self-control he had left to restrain his own noises but it was a futile effort when Ferdinand held him down like this and used him however he pleased. He usually liked to draw it out, making Ferdinand put in hours of effort to unravel him before he finally conceded, but going for so long without any physical contact left him desperate. He rolled his hips up and groaned when Ferdinand shifted his body weight to press down on his thighs and still their movements.

"Let me take care of you," Ferdinand murmured, his voice low and smoother than velvet. "Tell me what it is you desire, my love, and you shall have it."

"Just fuck me already," Hubert hissed, which quickly dissolved into a moan as Ferdinand dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his smallclothes and rubbed his sensitive bud, drawing out filthy noises from Hubert's lips. Ferdinand kissed over the bruises he left on his neck until he reached his ear and whispered softly, "You are so good, so perfect for me."

Like a kite string slipping from a child's hand, or the gentle crashing of seafoam washing over a pair of feet on the shoreline before fading away, Hubert just as easily let himself go, placing his heart and all his earthly desires into the palm of his lover's hand. Ferdinand tightened his grip on Hubert's wrists and withdrew his fingers from his entrance so he could tease Hubert's mouth with them. "Suck," he commanded, and Hubert eagerly complied, enveloping the digits with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around each finger, tasting himself, never breaking eye contact with the redhead. His oral fixation was a fairly recent discovery; the sight of Hubert looking downright filthy and debauched, moaning around Ferdinand's fingers drove him wild. He could watch Hubert do this for hours but he retracted his fingers, growing impatient with his own need to please him good and proper, and they were both wearing far too many clothes for that. He popped open the rest of the buttons that kept Hubert's jacket together and released his hold on his wrists so he could peel away his clothes. He trailed down Hubert's bare chest and left soft, reverent kisses over the faded incision scars below his pecs. His golden tresses cascaded over Hubert's body, and while part of him wanted to keep his hands in place above his head the desire to reach out and touch his hair far outweighed that. He sighed in relief when Ferdinand allowed it, nuzzling up into Hubert's hand before sliding his tongue over Hubert's nipple and sucking it gently with his lips.

Hubert's moans grew louder when he felt Ferdinand tug both his trousers and smallclothes down his thighs in one swift motion, letting the garments pool around his ankles so Hubert could kick them off. Ferdinand discarded his clothes and binder, then rummaged through their nightstand drawer until he found a small vial of oil, which he used to properly lubricate his fingers. He returned to Hubert's side and pulled his thighs further apart so he could have better access to his entrance; Hubert shivered as he felt a slick fingertip slide inside of him. Ferdinand released his hardened nipple with a wet pop and kissed Hubert to distract him from the temporary discomfort, moving slowly to allow him to adjust.

"How does it feel now that you no longer have to finger yourself and envision me touching you?" Ferdinand teased, pressing another kiss to Hubert's cheek. Hubert groaned, more exasperated than horny but Ferdinand chuckled all the same.

"You talk too much, just get on with it." Hubert demanded, arching his back when Ferdinand obliged and thrust his finger in and out of his hole at a quick pace. His hips shook as he attempted to meet Ferdinand's thrusts, his hands curling in his lover's silken hair and tightening their grip when he hit that sensitive spot deep within him. "More," he chanted, begging and pleading for his lover. When he got what he wanted, when Ferdinand stretched him open with two, then three fingers, Hubert cried out helplessly for him. "F-Ferdie, ah, fuck,_ fuck! _"

Ferdinand slowed his thrusts and kissed him again, long and slow, their tongues sliding against one another in between shaky moans and praises. "You are exquisite, my love," Ferdinand breathed, his smile and sweet words causing Hubert to flush red under him. "You take me so well. You feel incredible."

Hubert released the grip he had on Ferdinand's hair so he could cling to his back instead, shuddering from how impossibly warm his lover felt compared to him. It was as though he held the sun in his arms. He rolled his hips against Ferdinand's fingers, moaning every time the man thrust forward and filled him up again. Ferdinand twisted his fingers so he could push even deeper, and Hubert could hardly process his own noises that had ripped from his throat. He cared not if his moans echoed out of their room and down the corridor, even if they woke someone up with their lovemaking. The palace could fall to ruin right then and there and Hubert would only see Ferdinand, would only think of the way he managed to be both rough and gentle, firm yet tender, so tender and _ warm- _

His own thoughts were interrupted by Ferdinand's hand wrapping around his neck and squeezing, lightly enough not to hurt him but firm enough to restrict his airflow while he continued to thrust deep inside of him, quickening his pace. "Ferdie," he croaked, eyes widening for a split second before screwing shut when he felt Ferdinand hit his sweet spot and made him see stars.

Just like that, Hubert was coming, his orgasm so intense it coursed through his entire body and left him sobbing Ferdinand's name. Ferdinand fucked him through it, pleasuring the overstimulated nerves until Hubert gripped the hand around his neck and cried out, "I can't Ferdie, please, I…"

Ferdinand promptly withdrew his fingers and released his hold on Hubert's neck. "Goddess, are you alright?" He asked, wiping away the tears that rolled down the man's cheeks. "Did I hurt you? I'm so-"

Hubert shut him up with a fiery kiss. "No, you fool, it was _ perfect. _" He assured Ferdinand once he pulled away, beaming up at him. "I am not a delicate flower. I, erm, thoroughly enjoyed how rough you were. It was exactly what I needed." His hand flew to his neck, rubbing the faint marks Ferdinand left behind from squeezing it. The feeling stirred something deep within his core and threatened to make him wet again. "I did not think you had it in you to be so rough. You seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did."

Ferdinand stuttered, his face flushing cherry red. "U-um, well, that's… I simply do not know what came over me, but if you truly liked it then maybe I could, ah, d-do it more often, yes? Heavens, how unbecoming of my nobility…"

"I'll make sure your secret stays safe with me. No one else needs to know that Ferdinand Von Aegir, noblest of nobles, likes to choke his boyfriend out and fuck him senseless."

_ "Hubie…" _Ferdinand whined, flopping onto the mattress to hide his face in the pillows. Hubert rolled over and pressed kisses into Ferdinand's shoulder blade, combing out the tangles that formed in his hair with his fingers.

"I love you," Hubert whispered so softly that Ferdinand could barely hear it over the pillows. He turned over and started to ask, "What was that, Hu-" but was cut off by Hubert assailing his neck with kisses. "Ah! Hubie, what are you-?"

"It is my turn to take care of you, is it not?" He held Ferdinand close, hooking the man's leg around his waist so he could slide his spent entrance up against Ferdinand's, the feeling of their sensitive buds brushing each other made them both moan.

"Y-you don't have to do that," Ferdinand insisted, "You must be tired, you should rest and let me clean up this mess."

"What did I say earlier? I know I do not _ have _ to, _ I want to. _ I am not done with you yet."

It was Ferdinand's turn to lose himself in Hubert's touch, crying out as he felt him grope his breasts while he rolled his hips up into Ferdinand's slit. While Hubert preferred rough sex, he knew Ferdinand liked it when he was fucked slow and gentle, which is what he happily gave him. He kissed his full, beautiful lips, then peppered more down his neck and collarbone, lingering on his breasts so he could suckle one nipple and simultaneously roll the other bud between his calloused fingertips. Ferdinand stroked Hubert's short, cropped curls, stuttering a string of praises as Hubert alternated between his nipples, refusing to neglect either of them. "Yes, just like that, perfect…"

Eventually Hubert slid down further, leaving playful nips at Ferdinand's sensitive flesh as he made his way to his thighs. He spread them apart and cut right to the chase, diving into his slit and running his tongue in between his folds. Ferdinand bucked his hips when he felt Hubert's lips encircle his dick and _ suck _, pulling his hair and crying, "Ah! H-Hubert!"

Hubert moaned around him, the force of Ferdinand squeezing his head with his thighs and pulling his hair nearly knocked the wind out of him. The redhead quickly released his grip and pulled Hubert off of him, caressing his sharp cheekbones with his hands. "Oh Hubert, I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt-"

"Ferdinand."

Hubert ducked his head back down and pulled his partner's hands back into his hair. Ferdinand covered his mouth to stifle his moans as he felt Hubert squeeze his hand, making him grip his curls even tighter while he lapped up the precome that leaked from his hole. "Pull it _ harder, _" he panted, looking up at Ferdinand with hazy, half-lidded eyes, Ferdinand's cum and his drool dribbling down his chin.

Ferdinand nodded and did as he was told, pulling his hair back tightly while Hubert flicked his swollen tip with his tongue. "Yes, yes, just like that," Ferdinand moaned, crying in relief when Hubert did it again, then a third time, and his orgasm crashed over him. Hubert dipped his tongue inside his slick entrance and eagerly fucked him through his release, not letting up even after Ferdinand had come down from his high. "Fuck, Hubie, I'm gonna… if you keep doing that, I'll…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Hubert teased, pulling back so he could smirk up at his beloved.

"N-no!"

"Mmm. Very well, then." He continued his ministrations, holding Ferdinand's thighs even further apart so he could thrust his tongue in deeper. Ferdinand was sure to have bruises on his thighs in the morning but he couldn't care less, in fact he welcomed it. The tighter he pulled on Hubert's hair, the faster he ate him out and the harder he gripped his thighs, blunt nails digging crescent moon-shaped marks into the supple skin. With a final thrust and a strangled cry of, "YES!" from Ferdinand's lips he came a second time that night, this one even more intense than his first orgasm. Hubert, who had been grinding against the sheets as he fucked his boyfriend, felt himself cum untouched shortly afterwards. He swallowed as much of Ferdinand down as he could before pulling out, and once his lover released his grip on his hair he grabbed a handkerchief from the nightstand so he could wipe the cum and spittle from his face.

Ferdinand was too far gone to process his boyfriend cleaning him up, his thighs shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm. By the time he felt the room stop swirling and his breathing had returned to normal, he found himself being gently tucked in underneath the covers by Hubert, who slid next to him and wrapped him up in his arms. He held Ferdinand close, nuzzling into his neck. "I missed you," he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as sleep threatened to claim him.

"If this is how you respond when I return then perhaps I should leave more often." Ferdinand chuckled, bursting into outright laughter when he felt Hubert bite his neck in response. "Ow! I am only kidding! That hurt, you vampire."

"That was entirely the point, you buffoon." Hubert's smile betrayed the chilly edge in his voice, and he leaned in to press a lazy kiss to Ferdinand's lips.

"I love you too," Ferdinand whispered, smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Follow my shenanigans on my Twitter @AstralAtelier, I am always open for fic requests!  
**9/12/19- I updated the tags because AO3 is Home Of Phobic and wouldn't let me add custom tags when I published the fic from my phone**


End file.
